A
| Series = A&A: The Adventures of Archer & Armstrong | Volume = 1 | Issue = 4 | Date = | Previous = | Next = | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Solicitation We’re gonna need a bigger bag! Archer and Armstrong – with the help of Mary-Maria and the Sisters of Perpetual Darkness – must stop Bacchus’ cavalcade of terror! Will our heroes be able to defeat this 40-foot foe before the party stops forever? Will Armstrong ever find that bottle of Lagavulin? Will we ever find out who or what Davey the Mackerel is?! The answers to two of these questions might possibly be found in this issue! Be here as red-hot creators Rafer Roberts (Shutter) and David Lafuente (Ultimate Spider-Man) bring “IN THE BAG” to a close with a bang! Or a snap. However Armstrong’s satchel closes. In the Bag, Conclusion (Archer & Armstrong Are In the Bag, Conclusion) Appearances Featured Characters: * ** ** Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** ** ** Villains: * * Trash Golems / Garbage Monsters Other Characters: * Bachus's Party People * * Locations: * * ** Doll Emporium ** Liquor World ** StarButts Cafe Items: * 1907 Lagavulin * * * Champagne Vehicles: * StarButts truck Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: * Cover Artists: & (A), (B), ©, (1:10), (1:20), David Lafuente (1:50) * Editors: (Assistant), (Assisting), * Editor-in-Chief: }} Synopsis The previous night, Armstrong phones Murial Devlin and agrees to meet her following the death of Frank Devlin. Armstrong is dazed on the street. He confuses Archer and Mary-Maria for Frank Devlin and Murial. Mary-Maria and the Sisters of Perpetual Darkness hold back Bacchus mob while Archer helps Armstrong. The sisters cause a frat to fight each other. Archer defeats a group of Santas. Mary-Maria locks a load of ladies in a doll emporium. This neutralises Bacchus followers. The group subsequently attacks Bacchus, making him throw up. Armstrong enters a Starbutts cafe and takes a van load of coffee. Archer and Armstrong force feed coffee to Bacchus. Mary-Maria beheads Bacchus when Bacchus gets weaker. As the group celebrate their victory with champagne, Mary-Maria gives a bottle of 1907 Lagvulin to Armstrong. Armstrong tells Archer that he is married before they meet with Murial. Notes Quotes Gallery Cover Art File:AA 004 COVER-A LAFUENTE.jpg|'Cover A' by David Lafuente & Brian Reber A and A The Adventures of Archer and Armstrong Vol 1 4 Kano Variant.jpg|'Cover B' by Kano A and A The Adventures of Archer and Armstrong Vol 1 4 Gallagher Variant.jpg|'Cover C' by Monica Gallagher A and A The Adventures of Archer and Armstrong Vol 1 4 Roberts Variant.jpg|'1:10 Retailer Incentive Cover' by Rafer Roberts A and A The Adventures of Archer and Armstrong Vol 1 4 Silas Variant.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Cover' by Thony Silas A and A The Adventures of Archer and Armstrong Vol 1 4 Sketch Variant.jpg|'1:50 Retailer Incentive Cover' by David Lafuente Textless Cover Art A and A The Adventures of Archer and Armstrong Vol 1 4 Kano Variant Textless.jpg|'Cover B Textless' by Kano A and A The Adventures of Archer and Armstrong Vol 1 4 Gallagher Variant Textless.jpg|'Cover C' by Monica Gallagher Textless A and A The Adventures of Archer and Armstrong Vol 1 4 Silas Variant Textless.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Cover Textless' by Thony Silas A and A The Adventures of Archer and Armstrong Vol 1 4 Sketch Variant Textless.jpg|'1:50 Retailer Incentive Cover Textless' by David Lafuente Preview AA 004 001.jpg AA 004 002.jpg AA 004 003.jpg AA 004 004.jpg AA 004 005.jpg AA 004 006.jpg Related References External links